The flow of information within our body is achieved by the brains ability to generate electrical activity or specific signatures. The nervous system has the ability to orchestrate transmission of these complex electric signatures in order to achieve maximum communication directly with the muscle. These signatures, also known as nerve impulses or action potentials, represent a fundamental means of communication in the nervous system. An action potential propagates along the nerve in rapid bursts or specific frequency signatures. The motor neurons are able to recognize these specific frequency signatures as muscle contraction signatures and cause the muscle to contract. It would be desirable to resonate the specific frequency signatures sent from the brain to the motor nerve and cause a muscle contraction as seen with physical activity and or regular exercise.
In general, aging cells become progressively less able to form and maintain tissue. The symptoms we see associated with aging cells are skin atrophy and wrinkled deteriorating skin also know as human aging. Aging cells may not be clueless about their life span. Recent studies show they have a “clock” that reminds them of passing time so that they can achieve essential goals before it is too late. Normal human cells replicate a limited number of times before they reach “replicative senescence” and stop dividing. At this point the cells are still alive, breathing and metabolizing food, sometimes for months, until they die. The “molecular clock” that informs the cell of its limited life span is the telomere, a structure at the end of each chromosome that shortens with each cell division. Eventually, the cell must yield to a fate of a limited number of divisions and then die. It would further be desirable to uses specific signals to achieve communication at the cellular level with the purpose of increasing cell life span and/or increase cellular performance.